


Maybe a Sunset?

by r_e



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Meet-Cute, super short, too short to really tag well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_e/pseuds/r_e
Summary: After coming to an understanding, June is curious about thedrop dead gorgeouslady she'd knocked heads with. The same one that was pulling double duty as her son's motorcycle. This was gonna go horribly.





	Maybe a Sunset?

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to Metal Attraction, S1E18. I wanted June and Arcee to have a heart to heart after that, and wind up with something cute and romantic coming out of it.
> 
> Written for joke-forgiveness from a friend of mine. This makes us even, right?
> 
> No beta, written on my phone, tagging sucks on mobile sorry not sorry.

The silo was mostly empty, Bulkhead and Bee off with their human friends that afternoon, when June drove through the very secret entrance in her station wagon. After the previous day's...awkward negotiations to work out what her place was in this awkward found family of alien cars that her kid had been wrapped up in, she almost felt guilty making Jack bicycle to his shift at the restaurant. Almost.

The main antechamber was empty save for Ratchet, who barely have her a nod as he continued to focus on the readouts in front of him. Her instinct said it was for something biological, but since June's expertise was limited to humanoid life she couldn't tell any further. Giving a half hearted but still genuine wave as she got out of her car, she climbed the stairs part way to get an almost even playing field.

"Ratchet, can I have a moment?" 

"Yes?" The medic startled and cast about before locating her. "What is it," he demanded, voice clipped.

"I don't wish to disturb you, but I brought some basic material on human first-aid. You know, if one of the kids scrapes a knee," she shrugged, waving her free hand in a lackadaisical manner. "Or falls off one of the ledges or accidentally plays catch with some alien explosives. Well. Maybe not that last one."

Ratchet hmmed. "While I'm not sure I catch your humour, some more specific data on caring for our young friends is much appreciated."

June held out the folder of large print pamphlets and key-chain memory card she'd gotten from the hospital. "Here. I'm not sure if you can use our storage technology, but I couldn't get everything easily in paper." Ratchet nodded, and gingerly took the goods from her hands. "Oh, and by the way," she started, almost perfectly nonchalant. "Would you know where Arcee is hanging around, by any chance?"

Ratchet's face contorted in a manner that reminded her of a raised eyebrow. "I see, this was really just a bribe for the whereabouts of my comrade!"

June tried to wave it off, but her nerves got the better of her. "Well, you know..." she flailed for a moment for an adequate excuse, before Ratchet raised a hand.

"Do not worry, Nurse Darby. When I last saw her, she was wandering around the back hallways to pass the time until she can go get Jack."

June nodded her thanks, and started off in the direction Ratchet had pointed. 

It hardly seemed a maze back there, but after she took a couple of turns the corridors all looked the same. Nonetheless, it was only a matter of time until she ran across Arcee slumped against a wall.

"Hello!"

Arcee jolted upright, out of what June could only assume was a nap, before focusing on her. Posture straightening, Arcee waved her over.

"Sorry to...wake you?" June tried. "I didn't realize you were resting. Or lost in thought. Or--I should shut up now and ask Ratchet for an introductory biology lesson."

Arcee chuckled. "Hey, it was nothing. What can I help you with, ma'am?"

"None of that 'miss' or 'madam' stuff, just call me June." 

After a beat, Arcee nodded. "Alright, what can I help you with, June?"

Choosing her words carefully, she approached so she didn't have to angle her neck so high but still wasn't encroaching on Arcee's personal space. "I just wanted to talk to you privately, after yesterday."

Arcee looked shocked. "Pardon me, ma'am--June--Miss Darby, but what do you mean? I thought we already..." she waved a hand. "Apologized, or whatever." June nodded.

"Yes, we did, but that's not what I'm here about. I wanted to thank you, for taking care of Jack. And the rest of the kids, too, but it means something special to me that someone as confident and protective as you is looking out for my son."

Arcee blinked, clearly surprised. "Well I, uh. Thank you? You're welcome? she tried, then shook her head. "I'm really not sure what to say in this situation."

Nodding, June laughed. "To be fair, I wouldn't know either."

They both trailed off into a slightly uncomfortable silence, tense as neither of them knew quite what to say next, either. Eventually, wringing her hands before reaching to run at the back of her neck, June looked back up to Arcee.

"So, at this point, if you were human I'd invite you out for coffee some time. Or scones. Or...something." She dropped her hands, and her gaze, to fiddle with the hem of her scrubs. "So maybe a nice sunset, then?"

Arcee smirked, and flipped up to her full height. "A sunset, huh?"

"I figured we can both see, at least. It's hardly typical first date material, but still pleasant enough to invite someone too." She checked her watch. "Should be one soon, in fact, and I'd bet the view is great from on top of the silo."

"I think I'd like that," Arcee said, almost teasingly.

June startled as Arcee folded and tesselated into her wheeled form, rolling up beside June and plainly offering a ride. She could even still hear the playful smirk in the motorcycle's voice when she spoke.

"What are we waiting for?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I just started watching this like, last week, and have only gotten partway through season two so sorry for any OOC stuff...


End file.
